gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Somebody to Love (Season Two)
For the song by Queen in The Rhodes Not Taken, go here. Somebody to Love 'by Justin Bieber ft. Usher is featured in Comeback, the thirteenth episode in Season Two. It is sung by Artie, Mike, Puck and Sam, performing as a group called ''The Justin Bieber Expierence (formed by Sam). Each of the boys were singing to their girlfriends or love interests. All the girls were in love with the song as well as with the guys performing it. Quinn realizes during the performance that she no longer wants Finn, but that she wants to be with Sam. This motivates Finn to try and get Quinn back. Lyrics '''Artie: Oh! Oh! For you, I’d write a symphony I’d tell the violin It’s time to sink a swim Watch them play for ya Sam: For you I’d be Runnin' a thousand miles Just get to where you are. Artie: Step to the beat of my heart I don’t need a whole lot But for you I admit I'd Rather give you the world Or we can share mine Sam: I know that I won’t be the first one givin' you all this attention Baby listen Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: I just need somebody to love. Sam: I don’t need too much Just need somebody to love All: Somebody to love Sam: I don’t need nothing else. I promise, girl, I swear I just need somebody to love. Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: I need somebody I-I need somebody I need somebody I-I need somebody Artie: Every day I bring the sun around I sweep away the clouds Smile for me Sam: I would take every second, Every single time Spend it like my last dime. Artie: Step to the beat of my heart. I don’t need a whole lot But for you I admit I'd Rather give you the world Or let you share mine Sam: I know I won’t be the first one, Givin' you all this attention Baby listen! Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: I just need somebody to love Sam: I don’t need too much Just somebody to love. Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: Somebody to love Sam: I don’t need nothing else, I promise girl I swear. I just need somebody to love. Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: I need somebody, I-I need somebody, I need somebody, I-I need somebody. (Somebody to love, somebody to love.) Sam: I just need somebody to love. Artie: And you can have it all, Anything you want, I can bring Give you thee finer things yeah! But what I really want I can’t find ’cause, Money can’t find me Somebody to love. Oh! Find me somebody to love, oh. Sam with Mike and Puck: I need somebody to love, (Artie: Yeeeah!) Sam: I-I don’t need too much Just somebody to love. Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: Somebody to love Sam: I don’t need nothing else, I promise girl I swear, I just need somebody to love. Artie with Mike, Sam and Puck: I need somebody, I-I need somebody, I need somebody, I-I need somebody. I need somebody, I-I need somebody, I need somebody Sam: I swear, I just need somebody to love. Gallery Glee.S02E13.HDTV.XviD-LOL.-VTV- 2740.jpg 165190 196210827059218 100000109051428 791144 4221321 n.jpg Puck11.jpg S2L.jpg Sam.PNG Somebodytolove.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-13-2011-a-p.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg Tumblr lfly1lre8K1qdhmz2o1 1280.jpg Tumblr lfmziboLDL1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfn0ayIj0u1qdlrqyo1 500.jpg Tumblr lfovuvJmjQ1qb82v1o1 500.jpg Tumblr lg087iN9My1qf29v6o1 500.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.56 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.19 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.44 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.34 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.24.01 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.23.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 11.25.51 PM.png 732428_1306783601683_full.jpg c5f2e9732db742e500a0bf1a5ff3cc574be98c9b-Glee-02-2011-02-15.jpg Glee-6-550x3802.jpg glee213_377.jpg Strick-glee-gallery-14-2011-a-p.jpg Artie.jpg Videos thumb|left|300px|The original version. Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 5 Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys